Fairytale
by Lady Orochi
Summary: ...No habra nadie que hable de nuestra historia nunca mas, recuerdos de un sueño que he dejado en mi niñez, mi cuento de hadas ... UA, Songfic, UsxShota!Uk


Otro fic… otro fic… mi cerebro explotara o_o Pero es que hace mucho tenia ganas de usar esta canción en un fic y por fin la idea vino a mi! *baila* Así que aproveche que traje a casa la laptop del trabajo y me puse a escribir como loca hasta las dos de la mañana xD

Oh por cierto, gracias atrasadas a los reviews en "El avión de la bella durmiente", "Orange" y también Lesson *reparte galletas con forma de Usa!Mochi* Con respecto a este ultimo… considerare la posibilidad de hacerle continuación pero tendrá que esperar un poco *lo anota en su lista de pendientes* Me alegra que les gustara, así que espero que también les guste este, porque volverán a ver a Shota!Uk un poco mas… mi estilo. Ya sabrán cuando lean xD

**DISCLAIMER: ***hace ritual con un muñeco vudú de Hidekaz para que le ceda los derechos de Hetalia*

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Shota aunque "light", con todas sus implicaciones. **NO DEBEN** repito **NO DEBEN** leer este fic sin haber escuchado la canción "Fairytale" de Kalafina (moría de ganas de poner esta canción en un UsUk *-*) Pueden escucharla antes o mientras leen pero no después, se perdería la emoción de la primera impresión xP

Pueden seguir este link para descargarla retirando los espacios:

http: / www . mediafire . com / ?2krmk4zdmma

_Gracias por leer _

* * *

><p><em>Recuerdos de un sueño que he dejado en mi niñez<em>

_Y canto dulce y delicadamente a la tristeza de un color puro_

_Mi cuento de hadas…_

Gruesas lágrimas brotaban de unos lindos ojos verdes, mojando ese rostro tierno detan solo 4 años. No le gustaba el lugar, hacía frio y era obscuro pero sobre todo… estaba asustado porque se encontraba solo.

Y desafortunadamente para el, nadie se molestó siquiera en tratar de explicarle que a partir de ahora tendría que vivir en un orfanato luego de perder a toda su familia en el accidente, que debía acostumbrarse, que tenía que ser fuerte si quería sobrevivir. Corrió por los pasillos tratando de encontrar una salida y al no hallarla terminó dentro del armario de una de las habitaciones llorando con desconsuelo.

-Ey, que es lo que te pasa?- escuchó un voz sobre su cabeza. Levantó la vista encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que lo observaban con curiosidad.

-No me gusta aquí, quiero irme a casa- respondió hipando y tallando sus ojos con fuerza para tratar de borrar su llantoen un despliegue de orgullo un poco extraño para alguien tan pequeño como el.

-Ah tu debes ser el nuevo verdad? Pude saberlo por que aquí ya nadie llora por querer irse, los grandes se quejan pero es diferente hahahaha- habló despreocupado el chico.

-N-no estoy llorando t-tonto- se apresuró a contestar. Definitivamente era orgulloso a pesar de su edad. El otro niño se arrodillo a su altura, ayudándole a limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro para después acariciar su cabeza suavemente.

-Sé que es duro al principio, yo también tuve un poquito de miedo y lloré los primeros días… pero ssshh no se lo digas a nadie eh?- le guiñó un ojo, cómplice – No debes estar asustado, a veces los pequeños y lindos como tu encuentran una nueva casa pronto y si no, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que seas adulto y sepas vivir solo – explicó como quien todo lo sabe –

-Y-yo no soy pequeño ni tampoco l-lindo i-idiota!- gritó otra vez haciendo al otro niño soltar una carcajada limpia y fresca que resonó por la habitación – Parece que ya estas mas animado. No deberías decir malas palabras aunque sigues viéndote lindoenfadado – Iba a reclamarle otra vez, pero de repente cayó en cuenta que había dejado de llorar, ya no estaba tan asustado. El logró apartar ese sentimiento con solo unas cuantas palabras y por primera vez se detuvo a observarlo bien - … ¿Acaso eres un príncipe?- le había preguntado sorprendido por su parecido físico con esos personajes de las historias que le leyera su madre hasta hace poco, los que derrotaban a los monstruos y ayudaban a las pobres princesas en apuros. El chico se extrañó por la comparación, pero reaccionó poniendo su mano en la cabeza del mas pequeño sonriéndole – No, no soy un príncipe pero cuando crezca seré un héroe! Y eso es mucho mejor– Que hay de malo en ser príncipe?- cuestionó el pequeño curioso – Uhm… No es que sea malopero los príncipes solo salvan princesas, en cambio yo quiero salvar a todo el mundo! –El ojiverde estaba maravillado con la declaración - Como te llamas? – Le preguntaron de pronto - Ah, err…este… me llamo Arthur- respondió apenado- Hola,yo soy Alfred y no tienes por qué llorar otra vez,ahora estoy contigo–le dijo ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Por alguna razón, al ver a ese chico de cabello rubio, con chispeantes ojos cielo y sonrisa brillante, la cara sucia y la ropa desarreglada; que le parecía enorme con sus doce años a cuestas, tuvo la certeza de que no estaría solo nunca más.

_A pesar de que era una eternidad_

_Donde todo no tendría final_

_No habría nadie que_

_Hablara de nuestra historia nunca más_

Los días se deslizaban tortuosamente lentos al principio, perturbados solo por ocasionales conflictos con los mayores y las travesuras de Alfred, que arrastraba a Arthur en sus correrías.

No es que los encargados del lugar fueran malos, simplemente eran demasiados chicos y pocos recursos, resultaba imposible tratar las necesidades de cada uno de manera individual. Procuraban darles lo estrictamente necesario: tres comidas al día, golosinas solo en ocasiones especiales. Ropa limpia, una cama donde dormir, cuidados a los enfermos. Les enseñaban a leer, escribir y rezar.

Por regla general los mayores de 12 años y que eran de cierta manera responsables, ayudaban con el cuidado de los más pequeños; que supieran vestirse solos, los vigilaban mientras juegan, procurar que no se molestaran entre ellos y repasaban las tareas juntos, además dormían en la misma habitación que los menores por si alguno de ellos despertaba asustado durante la noche.

Alfred era seguido por varios pequeños atraídos por su alegre carácter y su instinto de protección, pero quien no se despegaba nunca de su lado era Arthur. Se volvieron cómplices inseparables aunque el mas pequeño siempre reprendía al otro por hacer alguna travesura o no querer estudiar, era curioso ver a un niño de trece ser regañado por uno de cinco.

Siendo tan perceptivo como era, Arthur también aprendió a distinguir los estados de ánimo de Alfred, sabia cuando el mayor estaba enojado o triste aunque siempre sonriera a los demás. Sabía también que de vez en cuando mientras todos dormían, los hombros de Alfred se agitaban bajo las sabanas y un imperceptible quejido se dejaba escuchar, producto de un mal contenido llanto. Pero al día siguiente el ojiazul se levantaba sonriendo radiante como si nada, sin que los demás notaran ese leve enrojecimiento en sus ojos. Él era un niño grande, no podía permitirse el lujo de querer ser consolado.

Una de esas noches en las que intentaba ahogar sus sollozos en la almohada, sintió como levantaban las sabanas de su cama y de pronto otro cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo se encontraba junto a él. Giró, reconociendo los ojos verdes de Arthur en la obscuridad. No podía reclamarle que se fuera, porque podía despertar a los demás y ser castigado, tampoco pudo evitar que el menor notara sus láó una vergüenza enorme de ser visto así pero el otro niño no dijo nada, simplementeusó su mano para limpiar su rostro, rodeándolo con sus brazos presionando un dulce beso en su frente, otro en su mejilla y un último… en los labios, sin pensarlo, sin malicia. Simplemente fue un acto reflejo para hacer sentir mejor a una persona que le era sumamente importante y cuya tristeza le dolía también.

Esa suave presión de los labios del menor con los suyos había llenado su pecho de una calidez increíble. Se sintió realmente querido después de mucho tiempoolvidándose del motivo de su tristeza, así que le devolvió el abrazo y se quedó dormido pensando en que debía agradecerle en la mañana. Pero ninguno de ellos habló sobre eso al otro día ni a los que le siguieron.

Alfred tampoco volvió a llorar por las noches después de eso.

_¿Y ahora a donde vas?_

_Dejando solo un beso atrás_

_Guardando una luz_

_Que desaparece en la obscuridad del bosque_

Alfred estaba portándose extraño y eso preocupaba a Arthur.

Generalmente era el mismo tonto de siempre, correteando de aquí para allá haciendo escandalo y robando golosinas de la cocina que luego repartía con los otros, para luego ser castigando sin postre por una semana, lloriqueándole a Arthur para que le compartiera el suyo. Su carácter no cambiaba aunque era evidente el paso de tiempo en su cuerpo. Se hizo bastante mas alto, su espalda se ensanchó y su voz ya no era tan chillona como antes, al menos mientras no gritara. A pesar de esto, para Arthur seguía siendo la misma persona, el problema era la manera en que Alfred empezó a comportarse_con el_.

Alfred era un chico efusivamente cariñoso, que cada dos por tres estaba abrazándolo, revolviendo sus cabellos o pellizcando sus mejillas. Luego de un cierto tiempo comenzó también a besarlo, en el cabello, en la mejilla, en la frente. De vez en cuando le daba un pico en los labios cuando nadie veía, para luego burlarse de la expresión sonrojada de Arthur quien le arrojaba lo que tuviera a la mano, pero que nunca se negó a las muestras de afecto del mayor porque eran _normales_ en su relación y de alguna manera las necesitaba para sentirse bien, aunque nunca fuese a admitirlo.

Las cosas cambiaron drásticamente cuando Alfred recién había pasado los quince, luego de un día en que lo llamaron junto a otros chicos de su edad a tomar una "clase especial" que al parecer solo les daban a ellos.

Quizá fuese solo su imaginación, pero sentía que los ojos de Alfred habían cambiado un poco desde esa ocasión.

Regreso de ahí con una expresión confundida y se veía un poco asustado. No le dirigió la palabra a Arthur por el resto del día. Después de eso intentó actuar normal pero ya no buscaba molestarlo con abrazos ni besos, de hecho hasta evitaba tocarlo en la medida de lo posible. Cuando el más pequeño pregunto si le sucedía algo, Alfred solo esbozo un intento de sonrisa diciéndole que no era nada para luego poner la mano sobre su cabeza y acariciar sus cabellos, sus ojos llenos de culpabilidad.

Un día simplemente tomó a Arthur de la mano y lo llevó corriendo a la parte de atrás de la casa, en un rincón en el que solían esconderse cuando querían estar solos. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del menor apretándolo demasiado fuerte pero él no se quejó, porque estaba mas preocupado por la expresión en el rostro de Alfred quien no despegaba sus ojos de los suyos. Se acercó al más pequeño y poso sus labios en los del otro, con la diferencia de que se mantuvo ahí por varios segundos, para después pasar tímidamente la lengua por ellos provocando que Arthur cerrara los ojos y diera un suspiro. Cuando se separaron, el mayor estaba llorando.

-A-Alfred que tienes?- le preguntó con preocupación, pero el otro simplemente cayo de rodillas abrazando su cintura y enterrando la cara en su pecho – Lo siento, lo siento. Perdóname por favor Arthur-

El menor estaba en silencio. Si de acuerdo, había sido extraño pero no sentía que fuera algo malo. De hecho la caricia de la lengua de Alfred fue muy… agradable. Tanto que deseó que volviera a hacerlo alguna vez. Pero primero debía tranquilizar al chico.

-No llores, no estoy enojado contigo. No fue nada malo, en serio- le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y sus hombros separándolo un poco paraarrodillarse en el suelo junto a él y abrazarlo.

Pero si Arthur supiera lo que le habían enseñado, si supiera que esto que sentía por él siendo un niño, siendo alguien de su mismo sexo los arrastraría a ambos al infierno, no le estaría diciendo eso. Y aun mas que por el castigo divino y del mundo, se encontraba horrorizado ante la idea de que el pudiera llegar a odiarlo.

-Tu siempre estas haciendo cosas que los adultos te dicen que no hagas, así que no se porque ahora estas tan preocupado, tonto- volvió a hablar el pequeño ajeno a sus pensamientos – Y-yo no di-diré nada, no tienes que portarte diferente y… pues… bu-bueno… tampoco es q-que haya sido desagradable… m-m-me gusto… tu…tu me gustas Alfred… mucho -dijo para luego ocultar su cabeza en el cuello del mayor quien pudo sentir el calor de sus mejillas. Creía darse una idea del miedo de Alfred, después de todo incluso a pequeños como él les enseñaron que cosas como _cierto tipo _de abrazos y los besos en la boca solo lo tenían permitido los adultos, casados de preferencia, pero también sabia que todo eso eran muestras de afecto entre dos personas que se quieren mucho. El jamás dejaría que alguien mas lo hiciera y si Alfred lo quería y él quería a Alfred y se sentían tan bien al hacerlo no podía estar mal.

Por otro lado, el saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos hizo a Alfred olvidarse del mundo. Decidió dejar de preocuparse tanto, si Arthur también lo quería y estaba con el nada más importaba. Arthur era bueno y hermoso, era como un ángel así que de ninguna manera iría al infierno. Lo abrazó más fuerte. Si por tenerlo junto a él debía sacrificar su alma, pues que así sea.

Para cuando los demás se dieron cuenta, ya habían avanzado a niveles indecibles.

Se pasaban uno a la cama del otro durante la noche, ocultándosebajo las sabanas y Arthur dejaba a Alfred acariciarle la lengua con la suya, conteniendo las ganas de reír por las cosquillas que le provocaba que hiciera eso, mientras tocaba su cara o jugaba con su cabello haciendo que el mayor se pegara más y más a él juntando sus caderas robándole un suspiro. Se colocaba encima de Arthur bajando los pantalones de ambos, frotando sus miembros juntos conteniendo los gemidos con la boca del otro.

El cuerpo de Arthur quizá era demasiado pequeño aun para experimentar a plenitud lo que estaban haciendo, pero mas allá de su sentir físico el observar el rostro de Alfred sonrojado mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, jadeante y murmurando su nombre sin cesar; el estar consiente de que era su cuerpo el que provocaba ese placer en el otro lo llevaba a su propio éxtasis. Al de su enorme amor por él.

Esa noche olvidaron la precaución de limpiarse y solo se quedaron dormidos, abrazados.

Sin saber que ese sería el inicio del fin.

_Un alma que en nostalgia siempre esta (siempre esta)_

_Caminando hacia el horizonte (horizonte)_

_Y el horizonte es tu hogar,_

_Yo nunca pude alcanzarlo,_

_Tu cuento de hadas_

-Es cosa de tenerlo controlado unos meses mas, unaño a lo mucho, en cuanto cumpla los dieciocholo dejaremos ir y ya no será nuestro problema-

Esa fue la sentencia de los encargados del área, luego de haber encerrado a Alfred en una habitación, impidiéndole salir alejándolo del resto. Sabían que no era un mal chico, quizá solo estaba perturbado y aun podría hacerse algo para por su parte gritó, lloró y suplicó por el, que no lo había obligado a nada, que nunca lo lastimó, que estuvieron juntos porque él también lo quería, pero nadie le escuchó. Después de todo, que podía saber un niño que aun no cumplía los diez sobre querer a otra persona de _esa manera_ y mas si se trata de otro hombre mayor que él?

Decidieron simplemente dejarlo hasta que se le pasara, porque tratar de hacerle entender la magnitud de lo sucedido solo podría dañarlo. Cuando fuese un poco más grande y capaz, lo atenderían debidamente.

-Perdóname Alfred, es mi culpa que te dije que tú me quieres, que nunca me harías daño pero no me quisieron creer- susurraba el menor pegado a la puerta del lugar donde estaba prisionero Alfred, luego de lograr escurrirse entre los pasillos sin que nadie lo notara. Era la primera vez que estaban separados por tanto tiempo y dolía como nunca se imagino.

-No Arthur yo ya sabia que algo así podía pasar, sabia que no era correcto y no me detuve… no pude detenerme. Te quiero Arthur, te quiero mucho pero esta mal porque eres un niño y yo soy más grande que tú, quizá lo mejor es que me alejen de ti para siempre…

-NO!- alzaba la voz sin importarle el peligro de que lo descubrieran- Tu me prometiste no dejarme solo, que serías mi héroe… no quiero… no quiero estar sin ti Alfred… - Del otro lado de la puerta guardaron silencio – yo te esperaré, esperaré hasta que tu seas adulto, no me iré a ningún lado, te esperare aquí hasta que puedas venir por mi… siempre te esperare- lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas y podían escucharse sollozos al otro lado – Promételo Alfred, promete que regresaras por mi o harás que yo vaya a buscarte – Luego de unos instantes, pudo escucharse un suave – Te lo prometo…-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Después de eso, simplemente decidió encerrarse en su corazón para hacer el paso del tiempo más llevadero. Se volvió un tanto solitario pero no por eso perdió su carácter, convirtiéndose en alguien responsable que supo ganarse el respeto de chicos y grandes.

Hacia sus labores y ayudaba a los encargados con las suyas, quienes le tenían tanta confianza que le permitían realizar diligencias fuera por su propia cuenta, nadie volvió a mencionar a Alfred delante de él;y comenzó a convertirse en adulto sin darse cuenta.

Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con los niños más pequeños, enseñándoles cosas o leyéndoles cuentos. Los de su edad lo llamaban cejón amargado y cara dura por su estricta forma de ser, claro, cuando él no les escuchaba, en cambio los niños se le acercaban con confianza buscando su compañía. Tenía un encanto particular con ellos, una capacidad sorprendente para entenderlos y consolarlos, como cuando los arrullaba en las noches de tormenta cantándoles canciones en un idioma que no sabían si era real o inventado, pero que tranquilizaba sus corazones.

_Amidoesiretoe_

_Santa namiaarisito_

_Amita more sabitatore_

_Sita ni ai ni_

El cielo estaba nublado ese día, debía darse prisa antes de que la lluvia lo alcanzara.

Regresaba de hacer unos cuantos encargos, para después ayudar con la decoración pues en ese mes se celebraba el cumpleaños de varios de los niños – el suyo incluido- con una mediana fiesta y aunque insistió en colaborar en la cocina no se lo permitieron, aunque no comprende el porqué.

Un año más… otro año que se fue sin querer notarlo, pues sin que los demás no lo supieran, los recuerdos de una promesa lejana aun se sentían frescos en su mente y en su corazón.

Alfred debía tener ya 24 años… Porque aun no lo había buscado? Estaría bien? Le habría pasado algo? Muchas veces se había preguntado eso mientras observaba el sol ocultarse por la ventana del pasillo que da a su habitación, esa que alguna vez compartieron.

Aunque poco podía hacer por su cuenta, intentó dar con su paradero aprovechando para mirar en los archivos cuando limpiaba la oficina del director o preguntando a los chicos las veces que había paseos grupales con otros orfanatos pero nada, parecía como si su existencia simplemente hubiera desaparecido. Una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla, pero Arthur la apartó con rabia en cuando se dio cuenta. No se rendiría, seguiría esperando y si llegaba el día en que fuera oficialmente un adulto y aun no volvía, él mismo saldría a buscarlo hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario, tal como se lo prometió.

Estaba atravesando el parque a medio camino de su destino y que comenzaba a vaciarse por la amenaza de lluvia, cuando divisó a un hombre sentado en una de las bancas sumido en sus pensamientos, ajeno al resto del mundo. Un vacío se formo en su estomago de repente, quizá por la desconfianza inicial que provocaba su aspecto desaliñado y sospechoso – pensó- pero alguna inexplicable fuerza lo obligó a seguir caminando hasta quedar a pocos pasos del sujeto que levantó la vista hacia él, ambos congelándose… respirando apenas.

Pues frente a él se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Alfred, lo supo inmediatamente, su corazón se lo decía a gritos. Porque aun con su apariencia descuidada, esas gafas y las marcas en el rostro que deja el sufrimiento prolongado, todavía conservaba ese brillo en sus ojos azules, ese que solo aparecía cada vez que miraba a Arthur.

Alfred también lo habría reconocido a él?

-A-Alfred?…- murmuró el menor rompiendo el hechizo de sus miradas y provocando que el ojiazul abriera los ojos de sobremanera, asustado.

Sin decir nada, se levantó de un salto y echo a correr tratando de huir de ese fantasma de su niñez, el que le había visitado casi todas las noches atormentándolo por sus errores.

Afortunadamente Arthur reaccionó en el momento corriendo tras de él. Era una escena extraña ver a un hombre de veinticuatro siendo perseguido por un –no tan niño- de dieciséis que le llamaba por su nombre sin obtener respuesta ni hacer que el otro disminuyera su velocidad. Tan concentrado estaba en alejarse que no se dio cuenta por donde iba hasta que entró en un callejón cerrado, ya no podría seguir huyendo – Alfred- escucho a sus espaldas y se giro resignado, encontrándose esos ojos verdes que lo miraban llenos de preguntas.

-Arthur…-

_La eternidad que vi en un sueño (continúa alejándose)_

_Y los errores continúan (profundamente ocultos)_

_El camino a casa esta empezando a desaparecer…_

_Adiós (adiós)_

Había tanto que decir que no sabía por donde empezar.

Que haces aquí? Donde estuviste todo este tiempo? Porque tardaste tanto? Estaba tan preocupado… te extrañe… Aun te acuerdas de mi?... Yo todavía te quiero…te quiero tanto…

Decidió comenzar por lo mas importante –Te tardaste mucho Alfred, porque me hiciste esperar tanto, idiota?- le dijo intentando sonreír, el otro solo desvió la mirada.

-…Porque me seguiste?- preguntó el mayor – quieres echarme en cara que fui un enfermo y que me odias? Adelante, estas en tu derecho – Arthur no entendía que estaba diciendo – De que estas hablando Alfred? – pero el parecía no escucharle.

-Yo Arthur… en ese entonces era un niño, no sabia lo que hacia. Me llevaron con un psicólogo… me enseñaron… me hicieron entender que lo que te hice estuvo mal y sé que el daño que causé es irreparable, yo no… no era mi intenció siento Arthur, espero que un día puedas perdonarme-

El ojiverde permaneció en silencio sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Él no pensó nada de eso durante todos estos años, como se atrevían Alfred y los demás a decirle como debía sentirse? En verdad Alfred creía ahora que todo fue una equivocación de juventud? De eso se trataban todos los sueños y esperanzas que lo había mantenido vivo desde entonces? Un error?

No. De ninguna manera aceptaría este final. Apretó los puños ycon las fuerzas que te da la desesperación se arrojó hacia él para besarlo, para que pudiera sentir directamente de sus labios la amargura que le había provocado su ausencia todos estos años.

…..

No es posible, no es cierto, esto debe ser una mentira.

Todos estos años de culpa, de remordimiento, de sentirse asqueado de si mismo por ser incapaz de renunciar a su obsesión de la infancia… no puede ser que todo eso sea olvidado en tan solo unos segundos, por el simple contacto de los labios de ese a quien se supone jamás volvería a ver en su vida. Las piernas le fallaron pero Arthur lo sostuvo con firmeza en sus brazos, bajando lentamente hasta que ambos quedaron arrodillados en el suelo.

Cuando se separaron, el menor sostenía su rostro con cariño - Bienvenido de vuelta, Alfred. Te extrañe – le dijo mientras un par de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

El mayor contemplaba extasiado su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas con suaves besos – Lamento la tardanza… ya estoy de vuelta, Arthur -

_¿Y ahora donde vas_

_Después de salir del bosque?_

_Pereces en el futuro_

_Agitando la mano hacia mí_

_Cuando llegue a donde estas_

_La eternidad se termina_

En cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cerró, ambos comenzaron a besarse con desesperación. Sus manos no se movían tan rápido como ellos querían, apartando la ropa que se interponía entre sus cuerpos. Caminaron a tropezones entre las cosas regadas por el piso de la habitación llegando a duras penas a la cama. Alfred beso con ferviente devoción cada centímetro de ese cuerpo que añoró por tanto tiempo; su pecho, su vientre, los dedos de sus pies, la cara interna de sus muslos, deteniéndose en su miembro, delirando de placer por los gemidos que llegaban a sus oídos.

Abandonó su zona sensible para subir hasta su rostro deteniéndose unos segundos, pero fue el mismo Arthur quien acomodó sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas del otro hombre, aferrándose a su cuello en un abrazo de hierro.

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes uniendo sus labios, sus cuerpos, sus almas, todo. Esta vez para siempre.

Alfred estaba maravillado, se sentía en el cielo mientras su hermoso ángel no apartaba la mirada de el ni por un momento, como si temiese que solo se tratara de una ilusión que acabaría por desaparecer. Le demostraría que no seria así.

Años metiéndose en la cabeza la tortuosa idea de que su amor era un error, un pecado, una abominación que solo traería sufrimiento al objeto de su afecto. Pero como podría estar malcuando el hermoso cuerpo de su compañero de la infancia se retorcía de gozo debajo suyo, cuando sus bocas se decían tanto sin palabras mientras se comían a besos ycuando los ojos de ambos brillaban de esa manera mientras se movían a un ritmo furioso pero acompasado?

Arthur ya no era un niño pequeño, y ahora Alfred era un adulto capaz de velar por él y protegerlo tal como se lo prometió hace años. Ambos sabían lo que querían, nunca volverían a decidir por ellos. Nadie los separaría otra vez, jamás.

_La alegría y el dolor de comenzar_

_Una nueva vida en la luz_

Arthur no volvió al orfanato. Lo buscaron durante un tiempo pero acabaron desistiendo, ni siquiera trataron de encontrar motivos, después de todo no era extraño que chicos de su edad huyeran del lugar en cuanto se les presenta la oportunidad por muy a gusto que se les viera. Al fin y al cabo, siempre llegaban otros a cubrir el espacio de los ausentes, todo seguiría su curso.

Aunque admitían que lo echarían de menos.

Sobre todo los pequeños, que preguntaban por él en las noches de tormentacon una lágrima asomando en sus ojos y resultaba nostálgico para los más grandecitos ya no ver su silueta delgada recargada en la ventana del final del pasillo, mirando el atardecer.


End file.
